Was I the only one
by DaunLumud
Summary: Hanya ada aku dalam hatinya. Hanya ada dirinya di hatiku. Begitukah? Atau semua ini hanya panggung sandiwara dimana tak ada akhir yang bahagia? Terkadang dalam hidup kita harus memilih. Bisakah kau memilih diantara kami? Nether/Indo/Malay


Aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintainya. Tak peduli dengan apa yang lain pikirkan. Aku mencintainya. Dia milikku. Tak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku. Ya, itu yang seharusnya terjadi. Aku yang akan membuatnya tertawa. Hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakan dia. Tidak ada orang lain. **Tidak boleh** ada orang lain.

.

.

**was **I the only one

.

.

Matahari pagi menembus tirai. Sinar yang begitu menyilaukan membuatku membuka kedua mata. Kembali satu pagi datang menyambutku. Kurenggangkan tubuhku. Tidur dengan posisi duduk dan menekuk ke depan bukanlah pilihan terbaik.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Rasanya rambutku sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak kotoran. Aku memutuskan untuk mencuci muka saja. Terlalu malas untuk mencuci rambut dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi dan kembali duduk. Sudah berapa lama aku duduk dan tidur di kursi kecil ini? Yah, setidaknya pantat seksiku tidak akan berpengaruh. Haha. Konyol.

Kutatap wajahnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tenang. Begitu banyak selang yang menyangga hidupnya. Begitu banyak mesin yang menjaganya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik walau dengan balutan di kepala. Kenapa Tuhan tega melukaimu?

Kuangkat tanganku dan kusingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya. Apa yang akan kau katakan ketika kau melihat rambutku terpotong sependek ini? Sudah lama aku tak melihat senyum di wajahmu. Mata hijaumu tak pernah terlihat lagi. Ya, semuanya sudah lama tidak terjadi. Kenapa tak kunjung kau buka matamu?

"Hei, Belgium, ini sudah sebulan sejak kecelakaan itu. Punggungku sudah lelah tidur di kursi kecil ini terus," aku menggenggam satu tangannya dengan kedua tanganku dan kukecup tangan kecilnya. "Cepatlah bangun."

Tak ada jawaban. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Rasanya sudah se-abad sejak kau kehilangan senyummu. Akan kubiarkan kau menjambak, menampar, memukul atau apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Janjikan aku sesuatu, "biarkan aku melihat senyumanmu lagi." Hanya itu permintaanku.

.

.

.

"Belgium."

Pandanganku dipenuhi oleh ladang tak berujung dengan langit biru yang terlihat begitu dekat. Terlihat begitu asri. Kulangkahkan satu kakiku ke depan dan baru kusadari seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Sosok lelaki itu terlihat memukau. Tinggi dengan rambut brunette dan mata hijau. Aku terhisap dalam auranya. Jauh dalam diriku, ada api yang siap membakar tubuh. Bisa kurasakan degup jantung yang berdetak bagai kepakan burung. Tubuhku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai lelaki ini.

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang amat manis dan ramah. Nafasku terhenti ketika ia tersenyum. Ya, aku pasti mencintainya. "Indah bukan?" ia bertanya. Ya, kau indah. Kau adalah makluk terindah yang penah kutemui.

Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat ini?"

Tangannya yang bebas ia tempelkan di pipiku dan aku memejamkan mataku. "Untukmu, aku akan menemukan tempat paling indah di dunia ini. Hanya untukmu."

Bagai nyanyian malaikat, suaranya membawaku pergi. Bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tuhan, terima kasih kau sudah menciptakan makluk seindah ini untukku.

"Duduklah," ia membimbingku. "Aku membawa wine untuk piknik kali ini."

"Aku tak minum," aku merangkak ke pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak minum?" tuntutnya.

Kubenamkan wajahku di lehernya. "Ya."

"Tu-tunggu…" ia menjauhkanku darinya dan menatap kedua mataku. "Apakah kau—" aku tersenyum dan ia tertawa.

Kutempelkan keningku dengannya. Satu tangannya diam di punggungku dan yang lain menempel di perutku.

"Aku akan memiliki anak gadis," bisiknya dengan nada kagum.

"Atau laki-laki," sergahku. Aku tersenyum bersamanya.

.

.

_Hati memilih apa yang dipilih. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan mengenai itu. _

Kutatap ke layar. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan menekan tombol _backspace_ di _keyboard_ lapotopku. Aku bersandar pada sofa kecil ini. Luxemburg sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Kupejamkan kedua mataku. _Harus berapa lama lagi kami menunggu?_

"…Apa…" sebuah suara lembut yang sudah lama kudengar.

Kedua mataku langsung terbuka. Sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Aku memindahkan laptop di pangkuanku ke meja di sampingku dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Belgium?" kuelus wajahnya pelan. "Butuh waktu lama untuk membangunkanmu."

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Itu hanya mimpi… kenapa itu hanya mimpi?" sepertinya ia masih bingung.

"Aku disini, Belgium. Lihat? Luxem juga bersamamu," aku menunjuk ke arah Luxemburg yang masih terlelap. Ia mengikuti arah jariku.

Tatapannya kembali padaku. Ia berkedip beberapa kali. "Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kutatap langit yang cerah. Terlalu cerah. Sampai ingin rasanya hujan datang dan membasahiku hingga hilang dari muka bumi. Sial, aku jadi muram lagi. Padahal ada Belgium yang menjadi urusan besar sekarang. Astaga, aku mulai muak dengan semua masalah yang datang.

Bangku taman yang kududuki bergoyang sedikit. Kulirik sampingku dan ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sewarna dengan matanya. Ia menatap lurus. Hei, kau tahu tidak aku duluan yang duduk di sini?

Kupalingkan wajahku darinya dan kembali menatap ke atas. Hari ini sangat membosankan. Hanya ada pengobatan Belgium dan terapi pemulihan ingatan. Jika ada sesuatu unik yang bisa terjadi.

PLEK

Kusapu wajahku dengan tangan. Seekor burung baru saja menjatuhkan kotorannya di wajahku. Aku memang meminta kejadian unik. Tapi ini** terlalu **unik sampai jadi menyebalkan. Hah, sial, sial.

Suara tawa terdengar dari samping. Aku menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki bermuka Asia itu menertawaiku. Fantastis. Sudah dilempari kotoran burung, kini ditertawai oleh orang asing. Lengkap sudah hariku.

"Maaf," ujar bocah Asia pendek itu sembari menahan tawanya. "Aku tak sengaja."

Wow. Mukanya manis saat tertawa. Tunggu! Apa-apaan pikiran itu? Balas! Dia mempermalukanmu! "Ah, ya, tak apa." Ngomong apa kau ini, bodooh!

Ia menatapku. Senyumnya bersembunyi namun masih terlihat. "Kau akan beruntung."

Aku sedikit terlonjak. Karena yang terlihat hanya setengah wajahnya sejak tadi, aku tak melihat balutan di mata kanannya. "Ya, mendapat kotoran burung."

"Ah, aku serius. Kau akan beruntung." Wajahnya berubah jadi panik.

"Hn. Mungkin," dia ini tipe orang yang percaya tahayul, ya? Kuno sekali. Kutatap tanganku. Kemana kiranya kotoran ini akan pergi selanjutnya? Wajah Asia di samping atau pinggiran kursi ini? Kalau kutempelkan, aku bisa segera lari. Tapi ada kemungkinan ia bisa lari lebih cepat. Jika di kursi ini, aku suka duduk di sini. Keningku berkerut menatap telapak tangan.

"Ini, silahkan." Laki-laki Asia itu menyodorkan sesuatu. Bukan, bukan sesuatu. Sapu tangan. Warnanya merah putih. Jika ada warna birunya, maka akan jadi bendera negaraku. Eh, bendera ini bukannya…

"Kau orang Polandia?" dengan wajah Asia itu?

"Indonesia. Aku orang Indonesia," raut wajahnya jadi kaku.

Indonesia? Rasanya pernah dengar nama itu. Ah, mungkin Negara kecil lainnya. "Thanks. Bagaimana aku menggantinya?"

Dia menatapku dengan dua bola mata hitam di matanya. "Ruang 178. Itu ruanganku."

Heh? Memang aku menanyakan dimana ia dirawat? Apa orang ini sudah gila? "Aku belum tahu namamu," dan alasan kenapa kau dirawat. Dari wajahmu, bisa saja kalau dia ini ternyata penembak jitu yang akan memerasku karena mengotori sapu tangannya dengan kotoran burung. Ah, pikiran bodoh. Tapi tetap bisa lengah.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Indonesia."

Ah, nama yang datar. Tapi rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya. Apa aku sedang mengalami _de ja vu_? Orang ini benar-benar membuatku merasa bodoh. Tu-tunggu. Indonesia. Dia bilang bahwa dia orang Indonesia. Jangan bilang bahwa dia masih salah satu personifikasi Negara dan aku sudah menghinanya sejak tadi dalam pikiranku?

"Kau?" tanyanya. Ah, wajahnya luar biasa imut. Aku bisa memakan pipinya untuk sarapan. Uh, jangan lagi.

"Maaf?"

"Namamu?" dia ikut terlihat bingung. Kuharap dia bukan keturunan Cina. Karena jika betul, malas sekali aku berurusan dengan antek-antek Russia itu. Kehadirannya membuatku benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Netherland."

.

.

.

Hari ini, kembali aku duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Satu tanganku memegangi sebuah buku dan yang lain memegang makan siangku. Terkadang untuk membetulkan posisi kaca mata yang kukenakan. Terlalu cerah untuk diam saja di dalam gedung. Aku tak begitu suka dengan pendingin. Rambutku akan berubah menjadi agak kaku jika terlalu lama berada di ruangan ber-AC. Ah, melantur. Tentu saja Belgium tak sendirian. Dia sedang bersama Luxemburg menjalani terapi. Membosankan.

"Hai," sebuah suara terdengar dari arah depan.

Kuturunkan buku yang kupegang dan menemukan sosok laki-laki Asia kemarin di depanku. Ia berdiri dan aku harus sedikit mendongak. "Hai," balasku.

Ia duduk di sampingku. Matanya langsung menatap lurus ke depan. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik, tapi tidak untukku. Jadi aku membiarkannya. Ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang berbeda dari hari kemarin. Matanya. Kemarin terlihat begitu kaku dan mati. Kini seperti ada percikan semangat di sana. Ia terlihat tampan. Lelaki kecil yang tampan.

Kami hanya diam. Tak bicara banyak antara satu dengan yang lain. Duduk dan diam. Terkadang saling melemparkan pandangan, memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja. Walau sunyi, ada ketertarikan yang membuat kami melakukannya berulang kali. Hampir setiap ada kesempatan aku duduk di sana dan ia menghampiri. Atau sebaliknya. Sesekali berbicara dan bertanya tentang keadaan masing-masing, cuaca, hobi dan lainnya. Hanya berbasa-basi.

Walau begitu, hanya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, dia membuatku merasa bahwa aku sudah mengenalnya jauh lebih lama. Ia membuatku mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengaggumkan. Bukan dicara seperti yang sering disuakan oleh Gilbert. Tampan, agak ceroboh dan memiliki selere humor yang agak unik. Bisa dibilang agak aneh.

Hanya butuh waktu sekejap untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Mau makan malam denganku?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar begitu saja ketika kami sedang menikmati sore.

Tentu saja ia menanggapinya dengan reaksi yang biasa terjadi; matanya terbelalak, ia terdiam, aku tak bergerak dan… entah harus tersanjung atau tidak, tapi pipinya merona. Kami pun berakhir kaku tanpa ada jawaban darinya. Ya, kaku.

.

.

.

"Kak, kau bodoh ya?" kedua adikkku membentak.

Kadang aku berharap jika suatu saat nanti akan ada satu kesempatan dimana mereka akan sependapat. Tidak disangka hari itu adalah hari ini.

"Jelas-jelas dia akan menolakmu," Luxemburg mengangguk mendengar ucapan Belgium.

"Diam kalian."

Tok! Tok!

Kepala seorang suster muncul dari cela pintu. "Tuan Netherland?"

"Ya?"

"Anda harus melihat keluar jendela," ujarnya.

Aku menatap Luxemburg dan Belgium bergantian. Mereka mengangkat bahunya bersamaan. Aku bangun dari kursi dan menatap keluar jendela. Ada tulisan besar yang terbuat dari ranting bertuliskan "Ya" dan Indonesia berdiri di sampingnya.

Aku terkejut. Diam membelenggu sejenak. Ini serius?

"YUHUUUUU!"

Detik berikutnya, kepalaku berbentur dengan bantal lemparan Belgium.

.

.

.

Suasananya begitu sempurna, sama seperti yang kuharapkan. Lilin yang menerangi penglihatan dan menambah romansa, bulan yang bersinar dengan cantik, dilengkapi dengan sosok yang paling indah dari presentasi manusia selama hidupku. Hanya ada kami. Ya, aku dan dirinya. Makan malam yang sangat sempurna.

Ini bukan makan malam pertamaku dengannya. Sudah beberapa kali kami keluar dan makan bersama. Selain itu, kadang kami pergi ke taman bermain dan ke tempat lain yang belum pernah kami kunjungi. Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya dia selalu mengatakan ya disemua ajakanku.

Dia tertawa. Selalu menganggumkan. suaranya yang lembut, bagai nyanyian malaikat. Aku selalu membencinya ketika ia tertawa karena orang lain.

Matanya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan. Aku menyukainya. Tak ada yang lebih memuaskan lagi selain tahu bahwa hanya aku yang dapat membuatnya begitu.

Aku ingin menariknya ke pelukanku dan segera memilikinya. Tapi itu takkan terjadi. Dia hanya akan menjauh. Semua kedekatan ini adalah buah kerja kerasku. Aku takkan mau menghancurkannya. Tapi tak terelakkan bahwa terkadang aku terbawa olehnya.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya," tangannya terkait denganku di kantung jaketku. Senyumnya kembali memukau diriku.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kau mau menerima ajakanku," sebuah senyuman manis kuberikan padanya. Jelas aku tak ingin malam ini terlalu cepat berakhir. Ingin rasanya memborgol kedua tangannya dengan tanganku. Namun hal itu hanya akan melenyapkan senyumannya. Itu akan menjadi hal pertama yang akan membunuhku. Takkan pernah kubiarkan senyumannya pergi.

Jarak panjang akan terasa pendek ketika aku bersamanya. Kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Tanganku masih mengait dengan tangannya dan senyuman itu masih terpahat di wajahnya. Tuhan, aku tak tahu harus seberapa banyak mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadirannya di hidupku.

"Dah," bisiknya. Ia masih tersenyum. Perlahan ia melepaskan tanganku.

Keningku berkerut. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. "Mana ciuman selamat malamku?" tanyaku dengan memakai topeng "polos" di wajah.

Pipinya merona. Astaga. _Bisakah kau tak menjadi lebih manis ditiap detiknya?_

Ia mencondngkan tubuhnya dan menyapu bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kedua tanganku terkepal di samping tubuh, menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya. Kucoba sekuat hati untuk tak hanyut oleh kelembutan bibirnya. Hanya dengan merasakan kehangatan bibirnya, tulangku berubah menjadi jelly.

"Bye," ia menarik wajahnya dariku.

Aku takkan terkejut jika kini, mataku hanya menatap dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk datang menjenguk Indonesia. Awalnya aku ingin diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari ruangan Belgi. Tapi entah bagaimana dia mengetahuinya dan membuatnya menjadi lelucon. Setidaknya ia mendukung.

Kupacu langkah kakiku menuju kamarnya. seikat bunga di tanganku. Senyuman yang sedari tadi tak hilang dari wajahku. ketika hendak mengetuk pintu, ada seorang dokter keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ah!" kelihatannya ia sama terkejutnya denganku. Ia mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau temannya?"

Jika yang ia maksud dengan Indonesia, maka ya. Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku lebih dari itu.

"Kurasa kau datang lagi nanti. Ia sedang bersama adiknya," sarannya sembari melewatiku dan pergi.

Indonesia memiliki adik? Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, terlihat sosok Indonesia. Dia sedang tersenyum. Tapi siapa laki-laki yang duduk di dekatnya? Diakah adinya? Tu-tunggu? Kenapa wajah mereka terlalu dekat?

Mereka berciuman.

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Mataku terbelalak. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Buket yang kupegang terselip dari jari-jariku dan jatuh ke lantai. Kenapa dia tersenyum pada laki-laki itu? Kenapa mereka berciuman? Kenapa?

_Cukup sudah,_ pikirku.

Kubalikkan badan dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Apa?" apel di tangan Belgium pecah dalam genggamannya.

"Tenang, Belgi," ujar Luxemburg sembari menyingkirkan sisa apel dari baju Belgium.

"Sikapnya jadi aneh begini dan kau masih menyuruhku diam?" tuntutnya. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kepiting yang cerewet.

"Tenang, bukan diam," gumamku.

Ia memutar bola matanya.

Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Masuk ke ruangannya hanya akan melibatkannya dalam masalah. _Oh, benarkah? Atau ini hanya alasan diri untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa kau hanya pecundang?_

"Kau bodoh," Belgium menatapku dengan tajam. Sejak matanya kembali terbuka, ada bagian dari dirinya yang berubah. Ucapannya lebih tajam dan dia jadi lebih cerewet.

"Wow, menghibur," gumam Luxemburg sembari memutar bola matanya. Pemuda yang masih adikku ini juga sedikit berubah. Sejak Belgium bangun, ia peduli.

"Diamlah. Aku tak ingin mengungkitnya."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Belgi," Luxemburg menyela ucapan Belgium.

Akhirnya mereka diam dan memberiku ruang untuk berpikir, "bodohnya aku."

.

.

.

Kutatap sosok laki-laki berambut tulip dan wajah kucal di depanku. Sejak kemarin, wajahku terus terpilin dengan raut sedih dan suram. Aku benar-benar tak suka dnegan keadaanku kini. Terlalu memuka dirinya sampai buta akan kejahatannya.

Aku benci melihat wajahku di cermin. Terlihat kaku dan menyedihkan. Mungkin semua ini akan berubah jika Indonesia ada di dekatku. Atau tidak sama sekali. Mungkin wajahku akan penuh amarah. Aku tak tahu lagi/ ini semua membingungkan.

Apa aku akan terus seperti ini? Bagaimana jika semua ini salah paham?

_Temui dia_.

Ya, benar. Jika aku ingin jawaban, aku harus bertemu dan bicara dengannya. Tapi pertama, aku harus pipis dulu.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

Mungkin ini sudah ke-17 kalinya ia mengatakan hal yang sama. Entahlah. Aku berhenti menghitung setelah tiga belas. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kami duduk terdiam di bangku taman. Aku tak bicara setelah ia membetulkan bahwa ia memiliki kekasih. Terlalu kaget untuk bicara. Terlalu marah untuk menatapnya.

Aku harus apa? Menepuk pundaknya? Menamparnya? Tidak akan bisa. Masih ada sebagian diriku yang mencintainya. Tangan ini takkan sanggup melukainya. Lalu apa? Hanya tersenyum dan tertawa? Aku masih memiliki harga diri. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku menjalin cinta. Tapi ini memang pertama kalinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Yang disesalkan adalah, kenapa ia baru mengatakannya sekarang? Ketika aku sudah benar-benar mencintainya.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Menarik satu tarikan nafas panjang. "Kupikir perasaanku terbalas. Ternyata aku salah."

"…maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah mengatakan kau menyesal1 kau tak membuatnya lebih baik."

Ia terdiam. Oh, bagus, aku membentaknya. Ini situasi yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku. Ah, aku ingin menangis. Tapi itu takkan terjadi. takkan untuknya. Sudah cukup ia melukai perasaanku. Aku takkan melengkapinya dengan menangis.

"Jadi ini akhirnya?" tanyaku. Pantaskah aku bertanya? Dia bahkan tak pernah mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" dan lainnya. Selalu aku. Aku yang mengatkannya. Aku yang mendekatinya. Aku yang bergerak. Aku tak pernah tahu perasaannya. Hebat, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Aku tak tahu."

Sakit. Ucapannya menumbuhkan kembali harapan. Belum puaskan kaumenyiksaku? Harus bagaimana lagi? Tak bisakah kau menamparku dengan berkata "ya" saja? Agar aku tak harus merangkak mengharapmu lagi.

"Kau harus memilih."

Ia tak menjawab. Kami terkunci dalam diam. Kurasa ia memang tak bisa bersikap tegas. Muak olehnya, aku berdiri dan meninggalkan sosoknya. Dia tak bergerak, aku tak berhenti.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap hari kulihat sosoknya di bangku taman yang sama. Jika terpaksa melewatinya, aku hanya diam. Dia tak bergerak, aku tak berhenti. Selalu sama. Ah, tidak. Tidak pernah sama. Karena selama ini, diantara kami tidak **pernah **ada apapun. Tidak pernah.

Terkadang, aku mendapati dirinya sedang bersama Malaysia, kekasihnya. Aku mendapatkan namanya dari suster yang membicarakan mereka. Pasangan yang cukup terkenal. Serasi.

Belakangan ini, ocehan Belgium tentang kebodohanku meningkat drastic. Setidaknya dia tidak mengungkit tentang Indonesia. Singkatnya, ia menjadi baik padaku.

"Belgi, ini pesananmu," seruku saat kembali ke ruangannya.

Tak ada jawaban.

_Aneh._ "Belgiu… apa yang kau lakukan?"

Belgium tersenyum dengan wajah penuh coroetan hiasan wajah. Sebutkan saja, lipstick, bedak, semuanya akan ada di wajahnya. Rambutnya terlihat seperti habis ada badai melanda tempat ini.

Kuletakkan pesanannya di samping ranjangnya. Keningku berkerut, tak diragukan. Kucoba menahan mulutku untuk mengeluarkan tawa.

"Tertawalah."

Tawaku pecah memenuhi ruangan. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Wajahnya lebih buruk dari badut manapun! Mataku terarah pada buang Tulip di vas bunga. Saat itu tawaku terhenti. "Ada yang mengunjungimu," itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

Belgium menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menghapus hiasan di wajahnya. "Ya." Kutatap dirinya dengan tatapan tanya. Dia membalas pandanganku. "Indonesia."

Jika ini kartun, mungkin rahangku akan jatuh ke bawah.

"Dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Awalnya aku membentaknya. Tapi setelah mendengarnya, memang sulit dipercaya aku mengatakannya, tapi dia laki-laki baik."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Dia… ingin minta maaf padamu, kak. Katanya ia menyesal sudah melukai lelaki sebaik dirimu."

Aku tertawa renyah. "Ia benar-benar salah," gumamku.

Belgium separuh tersenyum. "Ia menunggu di kursi itu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku berlari keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dengan nafas tersengal. Sementara ia diam dan menunggu.

"Hai," sapaku.

"Hai."

"Kata Belgium kau—"

"Aku tak bisa bersamamu," ia memotong ucapanku.

Mataku terbelalak dalam satu detik yang panjang. kupikir aku siap dengan semua ini. Kupikir aku takkan terkejut lagi. Namun kata-katanya menusuk hariku. Rasa sakit luar biasa menyerangku. Aku benar-benar tak siap. Ternyata memang aku masih mengharapkannya.

"Malaysia—ia membutuhkanku," ujarnya.

Aku menatap ke bawah. Mataku terbelalak—menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Jadi ini akhirnya?"

"…ya."

Aku menatapnya. Tanganku terangkat ke angkasa dan dengan kecepatan tinggi aku menamparnya. Terdengar suara yang cukup besar. Di pipinya ada bekas merah. Kugerakkan tanganku dan ia tersentak, bersiap untuk tamparan lainnya. Kutempelkan kedua tanganku di pipinya dan kutarik dia dalam ciuman hangat. Bibirku melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Amarah dan kesedihanku sudah melebur menjadi satu.

Setelah satu menit yang panjang, kulepaskan ia dan menempelkan keningku dengannya.

"Bye," bisikku.

Kulepaskan wajahnya dan segera bangun dan pergi tanpa melihat lagi. "Bye, Indonesia."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Belgium keluar dari rumah sakit. Waktu yang sangat bertepatan. Semenjak itu aku tak pernah menghubunginya atau bertemu dengannya. Kuhapus nomor ponselnya dan kucoba menghindari jalan rumahnya. Aku mencoba untuk lepas darinya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kudengar bahwa Malaysia meninggal dunia. Aku tak mendatangi pemakamannya. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Dan kupikir, tak ada gunanya aku ke sana. Hanya akan melihat air mata Indonesia membasahi wajahnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sedih. Aku belum melupakannya.

Semuanya tampak begitu datar bagiku. Hanya ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Begitu banyak gadis cantik yang mendekatiku, namun aku tak tertarik. Aku hanya ingin Indonesia di sampingku. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Mungkin karena itu pula, aku memutuskan untuk menutup hatiku. Sejauh apapun berlari, kebenaran akan terus mengejar. Begitu pula dengan diriku. Kebenaran yang kupikir sudah kudapati, datang mengubah hidupku dan membelokkan roda takdir.

Hari ini datang sepucuk surat dari Indonesia, orang yang selama ini kucoba untuk menghindarinya. Surat yang ia kirim begitu formal. Amplop dengan warna benderanya.

_Untuk Netherland,_

_ Aku minta maaf karena sudah menolakmu. Ada hal yang berulang kali kucoba untuk mengjelaskan padamu. Tapi tak pernah ada waktu yang tepat. __**Aku mencintaimu**__. Aku tahu seharusnya aku memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi ia—malaysia sedang menderita. Ia adalah adik tiriku namun ia mencintaiku. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki setelah orang tua kami meninggal. Aku semangat terakhirnya. Jika aku menceritakan ini dan masih memilihmu, aku hanya akan melukaimu. _

_ Kumohon, mengertilah. Aku __**selalu**__ mencintaimu sejak awal kita bertemu. _

_PS: jika tak keberatan, datanglah ke bangku taman itu. _

_**Indonesia**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Air mata jatuh dan membasahi surat itu. Kuremas surat itu sembari berlari sekuat tenaga.

**_FIN_**


End file.
